world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011414nullbalish
12:46 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 00:46 -- 12:47 CT: Are you OKAY? 12:47 CT: Have you SEEN this? 12:47 AG: seen what 12:47 AG: oh that video 12:47 CT: Well. 12:47 CT: YES. 12:47 AG: 'seen what' as if I didn't already know 12:47 AG: see I made a funny 12:47 AG: it was a joke 12:47 AG: since I'm totes okay 12:47 CT: You have EYES on Derse so no. 12:48 CT: That's a DUMB joke. 12:48 AG: well I kinda starred in it so I don't really need to see it 12:48 CT: STARRED in it? 12:48 AG: besides I'm sure she'll play it in the background next time she orders me to sleep 12:48 CT: You THINK so? 12:48 AG: okay I guess I was at least the supporting actress 12:48 CT: You SEEMED more a PROP if you ASK ME. 12:49 AG: got nominations for all of the relevant troll golden globes up in this bitch 12:49 AG: as far as coerced dubcon kismessises go I guess I have nothing to complain about, seems pretty par for the course 12:49 AG: I'd rather be on the, uh, other end of things but that'll come in time with the, uh, right person or whatever 12:49 AG: I guess 12:49 AG: maybe 12:49 CT: Well, I SUPPOSE it mean I need to STOP WORRYING then, at the LEAST. 12:49 AG: ||| 12:50 AG: that's a blank face with no eyes 12:50 AG: in case you couldn't tell 12:50 CT: Although this is RATHER... Interesting. 12:50 AG: you don't need to worry about shit balish 12:50 AG: you made it fucking clear many times you don't give a squeakbeast's ass about me 12:50 AG: or any of your other teammates for that matter 12:51 AG: so don't come at me with this bullshit absent minded pale shit 12:51 AG: I'll deal with my own confusing sexual experiences in privacy thank you very much 12:51 AG: confusing and.. maybe awful 12:51 AG: i... idk 12:51 CT: I DO THINK I should try ropes, though, they LOOK interesting. 12:51 AG: ||| 12:51 AG: yeah ngl they're pretty nice 12:51 AG: if you're in them long enough you go to this like 12:51 AG: whole other world 12:51 AG: it's like 12:52 AG: actually to be honest I'm still kinda coming down from that 12:52 AG: it's uh 12:52 AG: disorienting 12:52 CT: COMPLETELY restained and NOT in your CONTROL at all. 12:52 AG: ehehehe I already offered to tie you up if you're interested but you said nooooo 12:52 AG: and I was practicing my knots and everything 12:53 AG: but now that uh 12:53 AG: ship has passed so w/e 12:53 CT: Oh NO Nullar, that's ADORABLE that you would think to tie ME up. 12:53 AG: if anyone needs to be out of control a little it's you, balish 12:53 CT: But YES, now we can FOCUS on finishing the GAME and not tangoing AROUND quadrents. 12:53 AG: out of both of your control I mean 12:53 AG: libby might indulge you, who knows what kinda freaky shit she's into 12:54 CT: I'll SEE. 12:55 AG: they call it subspace 12:55 AG: interestingly enough 12:55 AG: though it has a different connotation than what YOU'RE used to 12:55 AG: ehehehehe 12:55 CT: So does this MEAN you are DONE with me then? I FIGURE I should ASK in the VERY least, just to make it CLEAR. 12:55 AG: I suppose I have to be 12:55 AG: doctor's orders 12:55 AG: besides, you were done with me before anything even began so what the fuck does it matter 12:56 AG: at least now I can subvert your shitty 'reluctant' authority with a clear head 12:56 CT: Right. 12:56 CT: Okay. 12:56 CT: Erm. 12:57 CT: Yes. 12:57 AG: maybe when this game is over 12:57 AG: and at least half of these twinks are dead 12:57 AG: we'll have some kind of snowball's chance in hell but frankly 12:57 AG: I've kind of given up on thinking anything in my quadrants is going to go my way for now 12:57 AG: I want to be on top black, HAHAHA funny 12:57 AG: I want a nice committed red relationship with someone I know well, that's funny too! 12:58 AG: I want a nice committed ANY kind of relationship with anyone,! 12:58 CT: It's NOT funny. 12:58 AG: here have some bullshit with a chess piece and an asshole who wants to TREAT me like a chess piece! 12:58 CT: Don't SAY it is when you don't MEAN it. 12:58 AG: you're a chess piece too, balish 12:58 AG: EHEHEHEHEHE 12:58 AG: IT SEEMS PRETTY FUNNY TO ME 12:58 CT: Nullar 12:58 AG: if it's not funny then WHAT IS IT, TELL ME THAT 12:58 CT: This is ENOUGH of this. 12:58 AG: WE'RE ALL CHESS PIECES BALISH 12:59 CT: I came to MOCK you about a video and you start THIS? 12:59 AG: in a millenia old war 12:59 AG: that we shouldn't have any part of 12:59 AG: this game wasn't built to handle old players hanging around you know that ehehehehe 12:59 CT: I am AWARE, Nullar, but so are THEY. It's PERSPECTIVE, that's ALL. 12:59 AG: but here we are! 12:59 AG: EHEHE 12:59 AG: here we are locked in a 100000 year old tango 01:00 AG: left right LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT 01:00 CT: Yes, YES. 01:00 CT: Jackie's GAMES. 01:00 AG: not just jackie 01:00 AG: LIBBY TOO 01:00 AG: and THEY 01:00 AG: whoever they are 01:00 CT: They? 01:01 AG: yes, THEM 01:01 AG: you shouldn't ask about them 01:01 CT: I WILL, sooner or LATER. 01:02 AG: they'll get you for that, then, when it's time 01:02 CT: Yes, YES, I'm sure Jackie has something SPECIAL for me. 01:03 AG: jackie isn't THEM he can't control them 01:03 AG: he... made them, though, maybe 01:03 AG: not that it's any of your business 01:03 AG: I don't know 01:03 AG: I don't know anything anymore ehehe 01:03 CT: I BELIEVE it is practially ALL of my buisness, though. 01:03 CT: If you SAY so. 01:03 AG: yes I forgot 01:04 AG: two entire planets were razed so you could become GRAND SUBJUGGLATOR, king of a NEW UNIVERSE 01:04 CT: WHATEVER. 01:05 AG: surveyor of all he sees! 01:05 CT: I'm not LOSING to either of them, Nullar. 01:05 AG: cartographer of galaxies 01:05 AG: busybody for the ages 01:05 AG: to either of who 01:05 AG: jack or libby 01:05 CT: Are you DONE? These are getting SHITTY. 01:05 AG: you've already fucking lost to libby balish 01:05 AG: look what she's done to you 01:06 AG: I KNOW what she's done to you, and you don't even know 01:06 CT: I won't SAY how incorrect you ARE there. 01:06 CT: Man, even Scarlet is BETTER about this than YOU are. 01:06 CT: And you do NOT, actually, DESPITE what I'm SURE you have been TOLD. 01:06 AG: yes of course then your little matesprit would see and be rightfully suspicious of your heavyhanded grandiose plans 01:06 AG: I suppose you intend to rule her too by the end of this 01:07 AG: I liked you better when your goals were simple 01:07 AG: those were simpler times, though, to be fair 01:07 AG: ehehehehe 01:07 CT: WHATEVER. 01:07 AG: yes your favourite word 01:07 CT: I'd RATHER not talk about this, REALLY. 01:07 AG: shower me with more of your dissmissive content, lord! 01:08 CT: I'm LEAVING. 01:08 CT: Try NOT to trip down the STAIRS or something. 01:08 CT: I'd LIKE you alive for a while longer. 01:09 CT: I'll take my LEAVE. 01:09 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:09 -- 01:09 AG: PRICK 01:09 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 01:09 --